


Le Capitaine

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harkness et Jones rejoignent SGA-1, et John proteste véhément qu’il a toujours choisi les membres de son équipe lui-même, mais cette fois-ci les ordres viennent de si haut que rien n’y fait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Capitaine

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour goldbandlily dans le cadre du [Five Acts Meme à la française](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/370272.html).

Ce type se fait appeler « capitaine », mais il refuse de leur dire à quelle organisation il est rattaché. Il parle avec un accent américain mais son assistant/subordonné/collègue/partenaire (il n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la nature exacte de leur relation) est clairement britannique. Et si Rodney avait été de meilleure foi, il aurait reconnu que ses connaissances d’un point de vue technologique étaient vraiment impressionnantes. John se fait un plaisir de faire la remarque à sa place, et Rodney se contente de renifler dédaigneusement, l’air de dire que ce n’est pas le cas.

Harkness et Jones rejoignent SGA-1, et John proteste véhément qu’il a toujours choisi les membres de son équipe lui-même, mais cette fois-ci les ordres viennent de si haut que rien n’y fait. C’est pour cela que Rodney décide de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur cet homme, et absolument pas à cause de la sensation désagréable qu’il ressent dans le creux de l’estomac à chaque fois qu’il voit le capitaine flirter éhontément avec Sheppard. Après tout, Harkness flirte avec _tout le monde_.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demande John en s’asseyant à côté de lui, et Rodney sursaute, referme rapidement la fenêtre qu’il était en train de lire.

« De quoi ? »

John le regarde avec un air gentiment exaspéré. Rodney soupire. Il ne peut décidément rien cacher à Sheppard.

« J’ai trouvé un Capitaine Jack Harkness dans la RAF. Mort au combat dans les années 40, pendant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Sinon, aucune trace de lui, ni de Ianto Jones. Soit ils n’ont jamais existé et ce sont des noms d’emprunt, soit quelqu’un a fait un travail extraordinaire à supprimer toute trace d’eux. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, c’est frustrant. »

« Bah, » fait John en haussant les épaules. « Est-ce si important ? Ils font du bon boulot, obéissent aux ordres quant il le faut… Je sais que je me suis plains qu’on nous les a imposés, mais ils s’intègrent bien à l’équipe. »

Rodney grogne pour toute forme de réponse.

***

Ils sont sur P6X749 la première fois que ça arrive. Cela fait plus de deux mois que Harkness et Jones sont arrivés sur Atlantis, et tout le monde a désormais l’habitude des histoires abracadabrantes du capitaine au sujet de ses exs nombreux et variés. _Très_ variés. Cette anecdote-ci est amusante et personne ne fait vraiment attention à ce qui les entoure, c’est pourquoi lorsque Sheppard remarque les habitants de la planète qui les encerclent arcs tendus, il est déjà trop tard.

Une flèche atteint Jack en plein dans la gorge, et il s’écroule dans un gargarisme qui donnerait la nausée à Rodney s’il n’était pas trop occupé à paniquer pour y penser. Les archers se dispersent après que quelques balles aient été tirées et que l’un d’entre eux soit blessé.

Une fois le danger immédiat passé, Ianto s’agenouille devant Jack et retire violemment la flèche qui le transperce.

« Ronon, prend son corps, on retourne à la Porte, » ordonne doucement John en s’agenouillant à côté du Gallois. Il pose une main sur son épaule, essaie de le faire se relever. « Ianto... »

Jones fait un geste de la main pour retenir Ronon, et John est sur le point de faire une remarque lorsque la Capitaine Jack Harkness se redresse soudainement, prenant une grande inspiration comme s’il venait de survivre à une noyade. Il s’agrippe au poignet de Ianto, qui l’attire contre sa poitrine le temps que sa respiration se calme.

Lorsque Jack relève la tête, même Rodney pointe avec hésitation son arme dans sa direction.

« Ah. Je suppose que je vais devoir vous expliquer ça. »

***

« Franchement, tu y crois, toi, à son histoire de vortex spatio-temporel et de point fixe dans le temps ? » demande John en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Il croque dans un pomme et continue en mâchant : « Parche que ch’est un poil capillo-tracté, mais cha ekchplique qu’il ait autant d’ekchs. »

Rodney hausse les épaules. Il ne devrait probablement pas dire à Sheppard qu’il a réussi à hacker une partie des dossiers de UNIT, et que l’histoire de Harkness semble concorder avec le peu qu’il a lu au sujet de ce Docteur. Mais John le connaît trop bien, et il lui lance ce regard qui dit « je vois dans tes yeux que tu en sais plus, alors crache le morceau ». 

Intérieurement, Rodney insulte copieusement le visage parfaitement sculpté de son supérieur, parce que comment est-il sensé résister à ça ?

***

Rodney entre dans le Mess et grince des dents. Il aime bien Harkness, vraiment, mais il ne supporte pas de le voir assis aussi près de Sheppard, un bras autour des épaules du militaire, ce stupide sourire ravageur aux lèvres alors qu’il lui glisse quelque chose à l’oreille. John rit nerveusement, d’un air presque embarrassé, et secoue la tête.

C’est Ianto qui le voit en premier et lui fait un geste amical d’une main. Il semble détendu, presque amusé, et Rodney se demande à nouveau quelle est la nature exacte de sa relation avec Harkness, parce que parfois il se dit qu’ils sont ensemble, mais si c’était le cas il doute que Jack flirterait aussi éhontément avec John devant lui.

Rodney s’assied de l’autre côté de John et regarde Jack d’un air mauvais. Harkness retire son bras des épaules de Sheppard avec un sourire. Il s’écarte un tout petit peu, et Rodney se détend légèrement.

John lui jette un regard interrogateur, puis regarde Harkness, qui hausse un sourcil. Et sérieusement, un haussement de sourcil ne devrait pas être aussi chargé de sous-entendus sexuels.

Ianto s’éclaircit la gorge, comme pour diffuser la tension, et se lève.

« Jack, je crois qu’on a du travail à faire. »

C’est des conneries et Rodney le sait, toute l’équipe est en congé forcé pour la semaine, quelque chose comme quoi ils ont besoin de se reposer un peu psychologiquement. Mais Rodney ne dit rien, soulagé de voir Harkness se lever pour suivre Jones.

« Pense à ce que j’ai dit, » déclare-t-il à John en lui touchant l’épaule avant de s’en aller.

« De quoi il parlait ? » demande Rodney en fronçant les sourcils.

« De rien du tout, » repend John en détournant le regard, l’air vaguement embarrassé.

John n’a jamais l’air embarrassé, John est l’image même de la désinvolture et de la confiance en soit. Rodney pose la main sur son bras.

« De quoi il parlait ? » répète-t-il, et lorsqu’il ne reçoit que le silence en guise de réponse il continue : « Parce que s’il te fait des propositions indécentes, tu as le droit de l’envoyer promener. En fait, tu peux même lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre que non veut dire non. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j’ai vu la façon dont il te regarde. S’il… »

« Rodney ! » l’interrompt John. « Ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste qu’il pense que… que… »

Rodney referme la bouche. Et la rouvre lorsque John pose une main hésitante sur sa cuisse. Leurs regards se croisent, et les yeux de John sont pleins de questions et d’espoir. Rodney déglutit avec peine, puis acquiesce doucement, un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible. Il pose la main sur celle de John, leurs doigts s’emmêlant sous la table, et le sourire de Sheppard semble illuminer toute la pièce.

Rodney sent ses propres lèvres s’étirer en un sourire.


End file.
